The Devil's Own
by TiNkAhBeLLe
Summary: Ch. 3 Summary: So...maybe it was beyond embarrassing and utterly mortifying, but—sadly—it wouldn’t have been for the first time. Poor Tifa!
1. Pet sitting gone bad

**A/N: **Well, I can't believe I actually finished this all in one sitting! It's amazing I tell you!

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII equals not owned by me.**

**Summary:** It was worse than JENOVA. It didn't even hold a flame to Sephiroth. Tifa Lockhart was done for and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it! The little 'devil' was more than she, two-time world hero and martial artist extraordinaire, could ever handle… (Slight CloTi)

* * *

**The Devil's Own**

_Chapter 1: Pet sitting gone bad_

_Present Time…_

Tifa Lockhart had _had_ enough.

She narrowed her brown eyes down at her little adversary.

There was no denying that he was in _**BIG**_ trouble. And no amount of little pants, tiny yaps, and just plain cuteness was going to get him out of this one.

It was almost nauseating to Tifa how much he could get away with. The adorably fuzzy white-furred puppy screamed the word innocent, but she knew better.

Johnny was no angel.

He was a _devious_ little devil in disguise who had the power to make everyone who touched him fall into the love pit that was Johnny. It was uncanny! She'd even go as far as to say it was supernatural. Tifa had known it…she had known it all along. She refused to be one of his victims.

It had come to this again and there was _no_ way she was letting him off the hook. This time was going to be different and he was going to be rightly punished for his behavior.

Even with the allure of his big brown eyes, sensitive little nose, and pink sloppy grin, Tifa Lockhart was no fool. She wasn't going to fall for it, never ever. She was stronger than that.

The deserted kitchen was deathly silent, save for Tifa's ragged breathing and Johnny's tail softly pattering the 'would have been' spotless floor. This was _his_ fault and she was going to let him know it, even if it killed her.

With her arms crossed in a menacing manner, Tifa began her lecture, "I know it was you, you know. You can't fool me with those eyes of yours. You left evidence everywhere."

And he really did. Tifa had her back turned for what she swore was only five minutes and in that short time span, havoc had spread throughout the kitchen. Clumps of flour were scattered all over the floor, over-turned pots and pans were littered near the back entrance, and not even the trash bin escaped the chaos. It was found casually lying on its side, contents spilled carelessly onto the white floor. The 'evidence' that Tifa had noted were the little paw prints that seemed to be found in every little place of destruction. Not to mention the suspiciously beige powder coating Johnny's fur and the small bit of plastic wrap sticking to one of his little legs.

There was _absolutely_ no doubt that he'd caused this.

Even with this damning 'evidence,' Johnny remained unfazed, wagging his tail even harder. He even had the outrageous audacity to let out a small bark, as if responding back in amiable conversation.

Tifa glared at him. "Oh no, you don't. I know all your tricks. You're not getting out of this one!"

* * *

_Two weeks earlier…_

It had been a grave mistake and Tifa knew it before anything had even happened. The day started out deceptively normal enough, with Tifa tending the bar and her customers. It was only when an old friend from Nibelheim walked in carrying a suspiciously large basket that her troubles began.

When Johnny (the old friend) first came to visit Seventh Heaven about a month ago, Tifa nearly died of shock. The last thing she expected out of her day was to see a memory of the past. But, there he was. The same old smile on his face with the content countenance of a man who was happy with his lot in life.

He had been around the area, he'd said, and he didn't think it'd hurt to see an old friend. Naturally, Marlene and Denzel were curious, but after the initial introductions, they decided that Mr. Johnny (a name given to him by Marlene) was no threat and warmed up to him rather quickly.

They all had a pretty enjoyable conversation, speaking of the past and the present. Tifa had explained much of what she could about what had been happening in her life and he did the same. Currently, Johnny was living comfortably in Costa del Sol with one of his 'new' girlfriends and he was stopped here for a business venture. It was amazing how much could change in the span of however many odd years since she'd last seen him…or how much didn't change.

"So, Johnny, still breaking all the girls' hearts, are you?" Tifa asked him with a smile.

"Oh, Tifa, c'mon, you know I couldn't recover after you'd broken mine. I haven't been the same man since," he deadpanned.

Tifa laughed, feeling fourteen all over again. Yes, some things never changed.

"Well, Cloud's still out on delivery, I'm not sure when he'll be back."

Looking at his watch, he frowned, saying, "Ehh…well that's alright. I actually have to get going. I'll just catch him next time, maybe."

And with that promise of return, he left the bar.

----

But, now he was back for a second time. He wasn't alone this time though; he came back bringing the nuisance of her current dilemma.

Oh, if Tifa had only known!

Marlene and Denzel scampered downstairs after spotting him through the front upstairs window.

"Tifa! Tifa!"

Catching her attention from behind the bar counter, she turned around and saw the two children running towards her.

Concerned, she immediately asked, "What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine. We just saw Mr. Johnny outside and it looked like he was carrying a present!" Marlene exclaimed.

All eyes turned toward the front entrance as Johnny strolled in with his smooth easy gait. He, indeed, was carrying a 'gift.' Reaching the bar, he came face to face with three curious expressions.

Oblivious to their avid interest to the basket he carried, Johnny greeted them all in a booming voice. "Hey Tifa! Hi kids!"

"Good afternoon, Johnny. How…are you?" Tifa asked distractedly, eyeing the large basket.

Still, in the same voice, "Good, good. Great! Well, I came by to drop you all off something actually."

The 'thing' in the basket was rustling about underneath the blanket draped over it. In fact, it looked ready to jump out of the basket entirely.

"Really?" Marlene squeaked out. "What is it?"

For the first time since he entered the bar, Johnny looked slight embarrassed. "Ehh…I wasn't exactly sure if you would all accept, but I decided to give it a try anyway."

Confused at his words, Tifa asked, "Give what a try?"

"Well…you see…my girlfriend and I are going over to Gonaga to visit her parents. She's being really demanding about it and I have no one to watch over him."

The basket's blanket moved again and suspiciously let out what sounded like a little bark.

Asking the question that was on everyone's mind, Marlene demanded, "'Him?' Who's 'him?'"

Giving them his best salesperson face, Johnny exclaimed, "Kids, Tifa, meet my dog!" He finished with a theatrical flourish of his hand, sweeping away the sheet that covered the basket.

It was **love** at first sight.

Marlene squealed, Denzel shouted, and Tifa knew she was done for.

"Oh, Mr. Johnny, he's soooo cute!"

"Yea, where'd you get him?"

"He looks so little, I just want to hold him all day long."

"Do we really get to keep him?"

A horrible headache was coming on. Tifa could already feel the strains emanating from the back of her head. She had to bring some order back.

"Denzel, Marlene, I don't know…we have to talk to Cloud about this. I'm not sure if it's even safe to have a dog around here, you know. The customers might not like it," she finished in the sternest voice she could muster.

"Oh please Tifa! Please, we promise we won't let him downstairs and he'll stay in the backyard if he's bad!" Marlene begged.

"Yes, please Tifa!" Denzel begged even more.

The pleading, the big round eyes, how could she resist?

Sighing, and knowing she'd regret it for the rest of her days, she turned to Johnny.

"So you're saying 'yes?'" He asked with an expectant look on his face.

"I don't think I'm really getting a choice in the matter, but okay. I'm saying okay."

Tifa couldn't ignore the gleeful chatter of the kids in the background as they started jumping about and petting the little puppy.

"Wait, Johnny, you haven't told us his name yet."

Again, the man in question looked a little embarrassed, but he shrugged it off and said, "His name's Johnny."

Tifa eyed him dubiously. "Johnny?"

"Yup. Just like my name."

Tifa shouldn't have been surprised, knowing Johnny he _would_ name his dog after himself.

Denzel, overhearing their conversation, shared his excitement over Johnny's (the puppy) name. "So, we'll always remember who it was that gave him to us! That's so smart!"

Smiling that big smile, Johnny stated that he needed to take his leave. He'd come back to pick up Johnny as soon as he was done with his business with his girlfriend. Giving them his thanks, he wished them the best of luck and was gone, just like that.

Tifa should have stopped him. It was too fast, too sudden. But, she knew from the beginning she was already doomed. She'd accept her fate.

---

She was surprised at how well Cloud took the news that they had acquired a 'temporary' new family member. In fact, Tifa could tell that as soon Cloud saw little Johnny, he'd also fallen into the 'love pit.' He didn't show it of course, but it was there, in the deep blue of his eyes.

"Okay," was all he said about the matter.

It seemed that she was the only one against it. There was something suspicious in the gleam of the little white puppy's gaze that sent shivers down her spine.

She hadn't counted on being so right.

* * *

_Present time…_

Tapping her foot impatiently, she waited.

For what, she really didn't know, but some sign that could in the very _least_ show that she'd gotten through to him.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

There was no guilt in the puppy's manner, he still continued to look up at her with an angelic air.

_No, Tifa! Fight against him! Don't let him get to you!_

Fuming at her almost 'turn to the dark side,' she was ready to yell at him again. Before she could even utter a word though, Marlene ran into the kitchen.

"Oh no! Johnny, you bad _bad_ dog!" the young girl scolded him immediately.

Although he didn't look the least bit afraid, he barked at her and she carried him away before Tifa had any time to react.

_I can't believe I just let him get away like that! He was saved! Marlene…that traitor._

She had the distinct impression that Marlene knew exactly what she was doing.

Out of sight, out of mind.

Tifa sighed. This couldn't get any worse. First of all, she didn't get to punish him like she wanted to _AND _she still had to clean up after him.

It wasn't fair. It really wasn't.

But, she vowed that she'd get him next time. And next time…

There would be no escape!

* * *

_Later that night…_

Cloud had just arrived home, tired from the day's deliveries. He'd quietly shut the front door and made his way upstairs, avoiding the creaks on the wooden staircase. It was later than usual and he didn't want to disturb anyone's sleep. Cloud had just rounded the upstairs corner when he saw a flash of white creep into Tifa's room.

Suspicious, he quietly made his way down to her slightly opened door. Through the little crack, he could see Tifa's sleeping form, her measured breaths deep and calm. Pushing the door open a little further, letting more light spill into the room, he could just make out the white furry blob that blended perfectly into Tifa's other unused pillow.

_Johnny_.

From the very beginning, Cloud had an undeniable hunch that Johnny loved Tifa the most. Oh sure, he'd show his affection outwardly towards the kids and himself, but Johnny saved all his mischief for Tifa. _That _said something in itself.

Feeling slightly jealous that Johnny was sleeping so close to Tifa, he shook that thought off and made his way to towards the children's rooms. After checking up on them, he finally entered his room and silently shut the door.

As he lay on his bed, Cloud could only look up at the ceiling with a small smile placed on his face.

Johnny. That _sneaky _little devil.

* * *

**A/N**: Hum...so I'm not really sure if I should continue with other drabbles dealing with Johnny or… end it here as a one-time one-shot! Haha, please let me know what you think!

Thanks for reading!

Tinkah


	2. Surprise, surprise

**A/N:** Okay so I lied. I can't do the one-shot thing, this is definitely turning into a little drabble series! And besides, it's Tifa's birthday!

**Disclaimer: Oh, I wish, but I don't.**

**Summary: **Worried and running around the house was not how Tifa thought she'd spend her birthday. But, surprises come in all sorts of packages, even through a _most of the time_ evil little puppy. A thoughtful little gift for our favorite barmaid.

* * *

**The Devil's Own **

_Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise_

If it hadn't been for the clock on the wall striking the hour, she never would have noticed it.

It was quiet. A little _too_ quiet.

And if this had been any other day, if it had been at any other time, it wouldn't have fazed Tifa. Not one bit. But, much to her misfortune, it _wasn't_ any other day. And that's how she knew…

Something was wrong.

There was no soft scratching of tiny little dog feet running about the wooden floor. There were no tell tale sounds of loud crashes, bangs, or high-pitched barks. Nothing at all, save for the clock's arms slowly ticking away. No signs of trouble. Absolutely none.

She should have been thankful, she thought. But, deep down, Tifa knew that wasn't the case. Something was going on and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Peering around the counter, she dropped the rag she had been using to clean down in the nearby sink. It was one of the slower hours at Seventh Heaven and for the moment, it was completely deserted. Denzel and Marlene were currently at school. And Cloud…well, he was off doing his deliveries.

So, all in all, she was really by herself. Or, at least, she'd like to believe that she was. There still happened to be that one little troublemaker who was suddenly missing.

Refusing to be worried, Tifa began to wash the cups and plates that were dirty. She even had the time to wipe down every table plus sweep away some of the accumulated dust that customers left when leaving the bar.

It had been exactly 30 minutes.

And still, nothing.

Dead silence.

She couldn't get it out of her system. Something was _wrong._

Completely startled by how much this was bothering her, Tifa decided to just give in to the inevitable and search for Johnny. She really didn't know how much trouble one tiny puppy could get into, but knowing about his crazy antics, she wouldn't put it past him to be secretly involved in an underground gang.

_'What?? I can't believe I just thought that…'_

Shaking the random thoughts away, she headed towards the stairs, head cocked aside to listen for the slightest of sounds.

"Johnny?" She called out weakly. Of course, she wasn't exactly expecting him to respond, but hearing nothing didn't soothe her nerves either.

Tifa looked into Cloud's room. Nope, nothing there.

Marlene's and Denzel's? Still no luck.

Her own room? Pshh, yeah right, he'd never be caught dead in her room.

"Hmm…I guess he's not in the house," she muttered under her breath.

Really! Where did that dog run off to? It's not like she was the worst company he could ever keep. Making her way towards the back entrance, she opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight. It was a beautiful day. The sun even managed to hit every blade of grass at just the right angle. The winter cold had finally been driven away, replaced by the warmth of the oncoming summer. Tifa took a moment to appreciate it.

"Arf!"

Of course, _he'd_ ruin the moment. Slightly peeved now, Tifa scanned the backyard, searching intently for any flurries of white running about.

"Johnny-kun! Are you out here?"

The breeze answered her.

"Johnny, I swear if you don't come out right this minute…I'll make sure you'll never get doggy treats again!" she threatened.

Tifa had nearly given up when she saw something zoom past the huge tree at the end of the yard. She'd have thought it was her imagination, but she'd heard a familiar little bark strike the air.

Running towards the tree, she began to yell. "Johnny! I heard you, you know! You can't hide from me!"

A few barks sounded, louder this time. At least she was getting close.

Rounding the corner, she saw him sitting there, panting with his little pink tongue out.

"So this is where you've been the whole time…" she mused.

Surprising her, Johnny trotted towards Tifa and began to bark excitedly at her. She looked at him seriously. "I hope you know that I don't understand what you're saying." Heedless of her reply, Johnny continued his conversation, even running around in small circles.

When Tifa continued to just stand there, he began using his head to push her in a certain direction. It was unthinkable how much strength he had. She almost toppled over when he gave her an especially rough shove.

"Okay, okay! I get it…sheesh!"

Johnny ran in front of her, anticipation radiating from his brown eyes. He started walking towards the trunk of the tree while Tifa followed behind him, arms crossed and with a frown marring her features.

'_This better be good.'_

"Arf! Arf!" Johnny began to jump up and down impatiently.

Tifa looked at him and then looked at the spot he was jumping on. There was nothing there.

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" Johnny barked insistently louder.

Close to losing what little patience she had left, Tifa kneeled on the ground next to the dog. "Johnny, there's nothing here. I can't believe you put on this little sho-"

She stopped in mid-sentence, a slight gasp escaping her.

Next to Johnny's tail was a partly covered shiny silver necklace, glittering under the rays of the sun. She picked it up, slowly inspecting the intricate detail of the chain. The chain led down to a small wolf's figure, perfectly matching the one on her right ring finger. Her eyes went wide with shock, she could think of only one person who'd give her a present like this:

_Cloud_.

A small folded note lay on the ground, partially covered by stray dirt. Brushing it away, she picked it up and read the simple message in it.

_"Happy Birthday Tifa."_

Slowly, a smile spread across her face. A warm feeling tingling through her at his thoughtful gesture.

She'd have to thank him for it later.

* * *

**A/N**: Review pretty please!! I want to continue, but if it all sucks, can you let me know?? 


	3. Behind enemy lines

**A/N: **No, I haven't died! Just haven't been finding the right inspiration lately, but here was an idea I had that finally got around to writing.

**Disclaimer: No, not mine!**

**Summary:** So, maybe it was beyond embarrassing and utterly mortifying, but—sadly—it wouldn't have been for the first time. Poor Tifa!

* * *

**The Devil's Own**

_Chapter 3: Behind enemy lines_

"Get him! Find him! I won't let you inside the house without him!"

"But…Tifa…"

"No 'but Tifa's' are going to work today."

"But…but…"

"Nope. Not working."

Two small figures slumped their shoulders in defeat. Under normal circumstances, these tactics would work. But, it seemed as if Tifa had finally broken the cycle and caught on. She wouldn't let them within a foot inside the house, not if she had anything to say about it.

Marlene and Denzel both decided that they didn't particularly like being denied entry into their own home, so they had to go find _him_.

"Marlene! Why do you think he did it this time?" the young boy questioned his slightly younger companion.

"I don't know. Sometimes, I really he think he does it only to get under Tifa's skin," she responded back knowingly.

Suddenly, as if right on cue, both children stopped walking, looked at each other, and burst out in merry laughter.

"Oh! But, the look on Tifa's face is always so…so…" Denzel couldn't even finish.

So, Marlene finished for him, "…So _funny_!"

After the gales of laughter died down a bit –this, of course, meaning they were able to once again breathe—the pair couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. If it was anyone else but Johnny, they both knew no one could ever get away with it.

Only Johnny, with his cute furry face and equally furry paws could face punishment with no delusions about what was inevitably going to happen.

Tifa would be furious, he'd be yelled at, and _then_, would be luckily saved by one –sometimes two—other members of the household.

Yes, he indeed had it made.

They had finally tracked him down after what seemed like half an hour, hidden behind a few bushes near the park. It was impossible to miss the white fur, after all.

"Johnny! How could you do this again?" Marlene scolded him gently.

"Bad dog! Bad dog!" Denzel reiterated.

He responded back by yapping, but he knew that they never could be _seriously_ angry with him.

So…Johnny was whisked away and carried back to Seventh Heaven bar with a little surprise still securely attached to his mouth:

Tifa's _pink_ polka-dotted underwear.

* * *

**A/N:** Short, but sweet yes? Please review! 

-Tinkah


End file.
